Corsac and Fennec Albain
Corsac and Fennec Albain are two representatives of the White Fang, who are currently stationed in Menagerie. They serve as supporting antagonists of RWBY. Corsac is voiced by Derek Mears (English) and Hiroshi Shirokuma (Japanese), while Fennec is voiced by Mike McFarland (English) and Tomoya Yano (Japanese). History Volume 4 Later part of the episode, Corsac and Fennec arrive at the Belladonna home, two representatives of the White Fang, who reveal Ghira was the former leader of the organization. Their conversation is quickly interrupted by Blake and Sun, who are distressed at Ghira talking to the people who contributed to Vale's destruction. Ghira demands the truth from the White Fang representatives, who pass the actions off as those of a splinter group led by Adam Taurus. They offer to show him their plans to take action against the Vale branch, but Ghira sends Corsac and Fennec away to spend time with his daughter instead. Before the latter two leave, they also offer Blake an opportunity to return to the White Fang, mentioning the possible delight of another member named Ilia Amitola as they do so. The Albains, as they walk away, comment on Blake's presence as an interesting development and decide to tell Adam Taurus about it, revealing that they are not actually at odds with him at all. Volume 5 Corsac and Fennec are seen at the press conference held by Ghira Belladonna where he dicusses the revelations revealed in Ilia's scroll. There, they are accompanied by other members of the local White Fang branch in Menagerie and they listen to what their former High Leader has to say. They hear about Adam's plan to overthrow Sienna Khan and take over the White Fang organization as a whole and talks about how he must be stopped, unaware that Khan was already ousted from power and Adam took over. During the conference, Ilia reveals herself and calls the entire Belladonna family traitors and the worst kind of Faunus before running away before Sun could apreheand her. The White Fang escorts they had run off to get her and the two of them smile knowing that their plan remains in motion. APPEARANCe Both wear white robes with red hoods, and both look virtually the same barring their height and Faunus trait. Corsac, the taller, has a corsac fox tail, whereas Fennec has fennec fox ears. Personality Both of them are courteous toward anyone they speak to while maintaining a calm demeanor and appear as normal and rational individuals. They also act very zealously when dealing with White Fang matters. At first glance, they appear as regular people and seem to be against the actions of Adam Taurus, before it's revealed that they are agents of his and support his cause. They believe in Faunus supremacy and seek to have humanity subjugated and enslaved in service of the Faunus, a goal that Adam has in mind. Trivia * Each of them is named after a fox species. Corsac foxes have usually gray-brown fur, while fennec foxes have sandbrown-beige fur. ''Albain''means "from dawn," which brings to mind warm colors. Furthermore, dawn in Latin is "alba", which is the feminine form of "albus" meaning "white" in Latin. * The Albains were planned pre-Volume 1 and were intended to be the original antagonists of the Volume before Roman Torchwick's role was expanded. NAVIGATION Category:RWBY Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Male Category:Partners in Crime Category:Xenophobes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Misanthropes Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Animals Category:Humanoid Category:Enigmatic Category:Supremacists Category:Criminals Category:Minion Category:Delusional Category:Affably Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Liars Category:Spy Category:Anthropomorphic Characters